No te rindas
by Lawghter
Summary: "La luna proyecta su luz en vastos rincones del mundo, al tiempo que oscurece otros inevitablemente; de no ser así, no podríamos contemplarlo en todo su esplendor". Aquella era una valiosa lección que aprendería en mi estadía en San Mungo.


**NO TE RINDAS  
**_by Lawghter_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **el Potterverso no me pertenece en absoluto a mí, sino a nuestra amada J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__._

_**Nota de autora**__: El personaje que elegí como protagonista de esta historia no tiene siquiera un nombre conocido (por eso tuve que poner "OC", aunque técnicamente no lo sería), pues se trata de uno de los pacientes que compartían habitación con Arthur Weasley en San Mungo cuando lo mordió Nagini. ¿Cuál de ellos? Pues el hombre lobo, claro está. xD  
_

* * *

**San Mungo. 18 de diciembre, 10:35 hs. Luna nueva.**

—¡Ah, señor Rumsfeld*****! Veo que ya se ha despertado. Tengo entendido que mi superior, el sanador Smethwyck, le ha proporcionado cierta información general antes de suministrarle una poción para dormir sin soñar. Ahora que ha podido descansar lo suficiente, me han enviado para que resuelva el resto de sus dudas. Mi nombre es Augustus Pye, y para empezar quisiera asegurarle que, como ya debe de imaginarse, su condición no le privará de continuar con el desarrollo normal de su vida. Actualmente disponemos de una poción que le permitirá mantener el dominio de su mente y sus instintos una vez transformado, aunque lamento tener que decirle que no existe poción o hechizo aún que actúe sobre el método de transformación en sí, el cual es… bueno, le dolerá un poco. Por dicha razón tendrá que permanecer en el hospital hasta la próxima luna llena, para que así podamos controlar su reacción a la primera metamorfosis bajo los efectos de la pócima _Matalobos_, y asimismo registrar los datos concernientes a su faseta de lobo. Seguidamente deberá someterse a un exámen actitudinal para que podamos cerciorarnos de que...  
Los labios del sanador seguían articulando una palabra tras otra, pero pocas de ellas tenían algún sentido para mí. Mi vista pasó del techo de un blanco impoluto al hombre que permanecía sentado junto a mi lecho, vistiendo una túnica verde lima y recitando instrucciones médicas y consejos inútiles. No era su culpa, ni la de él ni la de nadie, pero aún así… Bueno, no, esto último no era cierto. Había alguien que sí tenía culpa; toda la culpa, de hecho. Una criatura salvaje a irreflexiva, apresada en los confines de un cuerpo mucho más endeble y una mente más racional, aunque no estaba seguro de que esto último fuese completamente cierto; un ser descomunal que contemplaba los cielos con impaciencia, aguardando la aparición de la luna en su faseta más esplendorosa para desatar por fin sus irrefrenables instintos; un monstruo desbocado que se hallaba en la búsqueda voraz de jugosas e inocentes víctimas; un hombre lobo, en pocas palabras, que mis rescatistas no habían logrado identificar. Me estremecí con el sólo hecho de recordar las inmensas y ponzoñosas mandíbulas de la bestia, su impresionante fuerza y su ira aplastante… El sanador no mostró signos de mayor preocupación al verme temblar, pues seguramente atribuiría aquella reacción a las no muy alentadoras palabras que se encontraba dedicándome. No aparté mis ojos de la figura del sanador, mas no era él el verdadero objetivo de mi mirada; ésta se hallaba ausente, perdida en el torrente de imágenes fugaces y grotescas que se arremolinaban en los confines de mi mente, entremezclándose con el negro de la noche y el rojo de la sangre…  
Quería borrar aquella cruel y fatídica noche de mi memoria para siempre, y a la vez me era inevitable recordarla una y otra y otra vez. Podría haber muerto. Pero no lo hice, sigo aquí, en una cama de hospital, con mi cuerpo surcado por cicatrices eternas y una condición que me perseguiría por el resto de mi vida…  
Tal vez morir hubiese sido una mejor opción.  
—Ya nos hemos encargado satisfactoriamente de las magulladuras de tu cuerpo y tus siete costillas rotas, y hemos comenzado a tratar las cicatrices de tu rostro y tu pecho y la marca dejada por la mordedura en tu cuello con un ungüento especial, aunque no podremos hacer que desaparezcan en su totalidad. Pero no te preocupes, no te causarán ningún tipo de dolor o efectos secundarios durante tu fase humana. Suerte que no eres mujer, o tendría que estar recomendándote incontables tratamientos de estética facial.  
En los labios del sanador se asomó una sonrisa que pretendía inferir la ligereza propia de un comentario humorístico como lo era aquel, mas el flaqueo que precedió a la casi inmediata desaparición de ese gesto evidenciaban la tensión que se adueñaba tanto de los músculos faciales del hombre como del resto de su cuerpo; tal vez se sintiese frustrado por la imposibilidad de mejorar o hasta solucionar mi situación, y esta emoción se viera intensificada al no ser capaz de exteriorizarla adecuadamente, pues el sanador no querría destrozar todavía más la entereza de su paciente al darle a entender que sentía lástima por él; o quizás sólo tuviese miedo a los licántropos, y la rabia contenida en mi ser y mal disimulada en mi rostro no le ayudase demasiado a superarlo. En cualquier caso, el joven sanador balbuceó unas últimas instrucciones sobre el tratamiento de las heridas y la ingesta de la pócima _Matalobos_ para luego aproximarse a otro de los pacientes con los que compartía aquel triste cuarto de hospital, un hombre cuya modesta cantidad de cabello que aún permanecía aferrada a su cuero cabelludo presentaba un encendido color rojizo, no como la sangre, sino más bien como el fuego. O las zanahorias.  
El hombre parecía tener una herida importante en la pierna derecha, justo debajo de la rodilla, pues el líquido vital que recorría su cuerpo comenzó a salir a chorros una vez que el sanador retiró los vendajes para examinar los resultados del tratamiento provisional que le habían realizado, y que evidentemente no eran nada satisfactorios. El inmediato alboroto producido por los gritos de sorpresa de ambos, seguidos por los nerviosos balbuceos del sanador al ser incapaz de recordar el conjuro que lograse frenar el torrente continuo de sangre y los apremiantes bramidos de su pelirrojo paciente estaban a punto de colmar el reducido autocontrol que aún guardaba en algún profundo rincón de mi ser, por lo que hice un esfuerzo para abstraer mi mente y mis sentidos de tan molesto suceso, concentrándome en el blanquísimo cielo razo de la habitación como si fuese lo más maravilloso que hubiera visto nunca.  
Minutos después, una inusitada calma me devolvió suavemente a la realidad, aunque mis ojos seguían fijos en el mismo punto. Supuse que el sanador ya se habría marchado, pues no captaba otro sonido más que el de mi propia y acompasada respiración, hasta que...  
—Oye… no es tan malo como crees, ¿sabes?  
Aparté por fin mi vista del techo, sólo para cerciorarme de que el hombre pelirrojo se dirigía a mí. Al parecer, su interminable sangrado había sido controlado por fin.  
—Eso de ser hombre lobo… Bueno, no estoy diciendo que sea algo fácil, no me malinterpretes —aclaró el hombre, componiendo un gesto de dolor al acomodar su posición en la cama para contemplarme mejor mientras hablaba—, pero como el joven Pye te ha dicho, tu vida no tiene por qué cambiar radicalmente. Tal vez tengas algunos problemas para encontrar trabajo, pero… Mira, un buen amigo mío es hombre lobo, y la verdad es que se las arregla muy bien…  
—Cierre la boca o terminará igual que su amigo de un solo mordisco —le solté con fiereza, lanzándole una mirada lo suficientemente iracunda como para que se creyera mi amenaza y me dejara en paz. Fue más bien un acto inconciente, pues una vez acallada la voz del hombre y regresado el silencio, una irrefrenable sensación de angustia y de soledad se expandió por cada fibra de mi cuerpo.  
Volví mi vista al techo; por encima de él y del resto de las plantas que comprendían el hospital, la luna seguía moviéndose a mi alrededor.

**~º~**

**San Mungo. 25 de diciembre, 19:02 hs. Cuarto creciente.**

No sabía exactamente por qué me afectaba tanto. Hacía tiempo ya que estaba acostumbrado a la única compañía de mi propia sombra desde el fallecimiento de mi primera y única mujer, y si bien admitía para mis adentros que algunas noches me era imposible conciliar un sueño tranquilo al reflexionar sobre mi solitaria existencia, era capaz de aguardar a que el sol volviese a asomarse tras el horizonte y comenzar un nuevo día aferrándome a la ligera y eterna esperanza de que algo nuevo estaba por llegar, que aquella mañana, tarde o noche sería por fin la que le diese un giro inesperado a mi inanimada vida. Cierto era que aquel cambio efectivamente llegó, aunque tergiversado y transformado en una cruel y dura realidad que me veía obligado a enfrentar a partir de ahora. Tal vez fuese esa la respuesta: las terribles y afiladas fauces de aquel licántropo anónimo no sólo habían desgarrado mi carne y piel, sino también mi alma, y junto con ella, ese ínfimo halo de esperanza que había sido capaz de iluminarme por tanto tiempo. Pero eso se había acabado, ya no existía posibilidad alguna de cambio, no había segundas oportunidades para un hombre lobo. He ahí la explicación: el por qué no era capaz de contemplar la congregación de familia y amigos que se cernían alrededor del paciente pelirrojo, en una fecha tan especial como lo era el día de Navidad, sin que me asaltara una dolorosa e irrefrenable sensación de abandono, y una tristeza más profunda de lo que hasta yo mismo hubiese podido imaginar. Incluso parecía una vil jugarreta del destino, o la suerte, o la vida, o lo que fuera aquella fuerza que se empeñaba en azotarme una vez tras otra, incrementando su furia con cada golpe, pues no podía ser una mera casualidad que uno de los pacientes con los que compartía aquel cuarto de hospital tuviese la familia más numerosa que hubiera visto jamás.  
Ya me había parecido percatarme de que el hombre recibía visitas numerosas y constantes desde su ingreso a San Mungo, pero era la primera vez que los veía a todos juntos: su mujer, rechoncha, bajita y de cabello rojizo tan encendido como el de su esposo; sus hijos, igualmente pelirrojos, eran cuatro muchachos de considerable altura aún para las edades que suponía que tendrían, y una jovencita muy agraciada; también había otro muchacho de pelo oscuro, y una chica con el cabello castaño y exageradamente alborotado, que debían de ser primos o amigos de alguno de los hermanos más jovenes; y, finalmente, tres adultos cuya relación con la familia también desconocía, pues bien podían ser amigos como parientes lejanos: una mujer con el cabello corto y de un llamativo color rosa, un hombre con el rostro tan maltratado que mis cicatrices faciales parecían meros cortes superficiales en comparación, y...  
—¿Te apetece algo de compañía?  
… la primer persona que se había aproximado a mi cama y no portaba la característica túnica verde lima que llevaban los sanadores del hospital. Estaba tan absorto contemplando la pequeña reunión festiva que se desarrollaba a unos pocos metros de distancia que no reparé en el hombre de cabello castaño claro que -por razones que sólo él conocía- se separó del grupo para tomar asiento en una silla de madera apostada junto a mi lecho hasta que oí su voz tan cerca de mí.  
—Vuelve con el pelirrojo y déjame en paz —le solté mordaz, al tiempo que me concentraba en adoptar una expresión huraña en un intento de disimular el anhelo que debía de asomarse en mis ojos al observarlos. Fue entonces cuando mi mirada se fijó en aquel hombre, y el deplorable aspecto que presentaba: la túnica desgarrada y sucia, el pelo castaño salpicado de prematuras canas, el rostro surcado por incontables cortes y cicatrices... Por un breve momento fui capaz de concebir otro sentimiento diferente al rencor, los celos o la tristeza: pena. Sentí verdadera pena por ese hombre, y algo en mi interior se ablandó un poco.  
—Furioso con el mundo, ¿eh? —contestó él, dedicándome una mirada que, a pesar de destilar calidez, me daba la impresión de que ocultaba otras emociones mucho menos dulces que la miel líquida que parecía envolver sus iris.  
—Yo diría que el mundo está furioso conmigo —me enfadé conmigo mismo al notar que, expresados en voz alta, mis pensamientos se asemejaban a los típicos berrinches de cualquier adolescente.  
El hombre sonrió con cierta nostalgia, como si mis palabras le recordasen a algo.  
—Solía pensar lo mismo que tú, pero tiempo después aprendí que el mundo parece seguir un fino y estricto equilibrio. Tal vez nos quite cosas valiosas o nos estampe contra la fría realidad, pero finalmente nos recompensa con creces si somos capaces de sobreponernos a los desafíos que nos plantea.  
No fui capaz de responder enseguida a tal declaración, y el hombre respetó mi silencio. Lo contemplé de arriba abajo, vislumbrando la miseria de su alma en los jirones de su túnica y las cicatrices de su rostro... y aún así, también había alegría en su sonrisa y en su mirada, que refulgió momentáneamente en sus facciones cuando volteó su figura unos breves segundos hacia la cama del paciente pelirrojo; la mujer de cabello rosa chicle le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, mas el hombre le respondió con un gesto tranquilizador. Fue entonces, con aquel hombre de frágil y deshecha apariencia dandome la espalda para mirar a sus amigos, cuando se me ocurrió preguntarle:  
—¿No te aterra que sea capaz de convertirme en un ser monstruoso y te vuelva igual a mí de un mordisco?  
Su mirada y su atención regresaron a mí.  
—Bueno, la verdad es que eso no serviría de mucho, puesto que ya se te ha adelantado alguien desde hace muchos años —no pude evitar contemplar al hombre con ojos desorbitados ante aquella confesión, y entonces recordé lo que me había dicho el paciente pelirrojo una semana atrás: _"Mira, un buen amigo mío es hombre lobo, y la verdad es que se las arregla muy bien…"_—. Y el convertirte en un ser monstruoso o no depende únicamente de ti. Recuerda quién eres, qué es lo que te mueve día a día, y serás capaz de controlar a la bestia que vive en ti. Ríndete ante ella, deja que el instinto se apodere de tu cuerpo y de tu alma... y ese ser monstruoso del que hablas se encargará de destrozar tanto tu vida como la de cualquiera que se cruce en su camino sin compasión alguna. Tú eliges.

Luego de pronunciar aquel breve discurso, se levantó de la silla que había ocupado hasta entonces, dispuesto a regresar con su grupo, cuya visita parecía estar llegando a su fin. Sin embargo, cuando apenas había dado un par de pasos, detuvo su marcha y volteó su rostro hacia mí una última vez para decir:  
—Por cierto, si alguna vez necesitaras algo, o alguien con quien hablar... mi nombre es Remus Lupin.  
Una suave sonrisa curvó sus labios, y antes de que me diera la espalda y se alejara de forma definitiva, me sorprendí a mí mismo devolviéndosela con cierta timidez.

**~º~**

**San Mungo. 31 de diciembre, 22:00 hs. Vísperas de luna llena.**

_"La luna proyecta su luz en vastos rincones del mundo, al tiempo que oscurece otros inevitablemente; de no ser así, no podríamos contemplarlo en todo su esplendor. Nunca olvides que las dificultades nos demuestran que aquello por lo que luchamos y hasta sufrimos vale la pena, y que el dolor, por más terrible que sea, nos recuerda que estamos vivos. No te rindas nunca, ni ante ti mismo ni ante nadie más._

_Mucha suerte._

_Remus Lupin._

_PD: Hazle caso al sanador cuando te ordene que bebas la poción de a poco. No está exagerando: _**_de verdad_**_ es asquerosa."_

Releí una y otra vez la breve pero valiosísima carta que Remus Lupin me había enviado esa mañana, pensando en lo que le debía a ese individuo y que ni mi vida entera bastaría para devolvérselo. ¿Cómo podría pagarle a quien hizo posible que me reencontrase con el halo de esperanza que ya había dado por perdido? ¿De qué manera le compensaría a aquel hombre la notable lección que me había enseñado, logrando mostrarme que, a pesar de los duros golpes y las heridas eternas, era factible esperar algo más del mundo, que nos reservaba aún más cosas de las que pudiésemos imaginar?  
No había dilucidado aún una respuesta cuando el sanador Smethwyck ingresó a la habitación, que en aquel entonces se veía ocupada únicamente por mi propia humanidad, portando una copa de considerable tamaño y rebosante de un líquido espeso y humeante. Se aproximó a mi cama, y depositó el recipiente cuidadosamente sobre la pequeña mesa auxiliar que descansaba a mi lado izquierdo.  
**—**Bien, señor Rumsfeld, aquí le dejo la poción. Es menester que beba hasta la última gota, y siendo que su sabor no es precisamente una exquisitez, le recomiendo que lo haga despacio y de a pequeños sorbos. Espero que no lo incomode mi presencia, pues debo quedarme para asegurarme de que esa copa quede vacía —explicó el sanador—. De todas maneras, lo dejaré tranquilo. Simplemente avíseme cuando la haya terminado. —agregó, y acto seguido me dio la espalda y comenzó a pasearse pesadamente por la habitación, silbando una melodía que yo desconocía.  
Dejé el trozo de pergamino escrito que sostenían mis manos sobre la mesa auxiliar, y en su lugar tomé la pesada copa y la acerqué lentamente a mis labios.  
Tanto Remus Lupin como el sanador Smethwyck llevaban razón: su sabor era horripilante. Sin embargo, eso provocó que una ligera sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro. A fin de cuentas, todo se reducía a eso: una poción de mal sabor y una metamorfosis que tan sólo duraba lo que tardase en salir el sol. Decían que era dolorosa, y tal vez fuese cierto, mas estaba seguro de que eso ni siquiera se acercaba a algunas de las peores cosas a las que me había enfrentado en esta vida. No me había rendido entonces, ¿por qué habría de rendirme ahora?

* * *

**_Nota de la autora_**_: ¡Uff! Bueno, este fic me costó algo más de lo que yo esperaba, pero al menos no tuve que preocuparme en ningún momento por pasarme del límite máximo de palabras establecido, lo cual es un verdadero alivio. XD  
Estoy muy contenta con el resultado, y espero que ustedes se sientan igual al leerlo._

_***** Como dije, no se le conoce un nombre a este pj, por lo que me tomé la libertad de inventarle uno._

_Se agradecen enormemente todos los reviews. :)_


End file.
